Tarzan, Jane and the leopard cub
by Gerard Walker
Summary: ...NO SUMMARY SRY!


**A/N: This is my story. I don't know how to edit it so pls review and help edit this work.**

* * *

><p>Tarzan was working in the house. While Jane was cleaning the clothes. Suddenly, she heard something in the washing basket. She stood there staring at it for a few seconds before basket toppled over. She said"Who are you, you...little rascal? I will hit you with this stick!" She bent down and opened the basket to discover a cute leopard. She picked it up in her soft arms"Who would like a curious leopard?"she asked out loud before turning to the fur ball in her arms,"Did you loose your mother?"<p>

She gently placed the cub on the ground and led it to the gorillas and Tantor, the elephant. "Hi guys, look I found a leopard"she said pointing at the cub at here feet.  
>"AAA!"screamed the gorilla as they climbed up a tree.<br>Kala,Tarzan's gorilla mother came and said "What's all the fuss about?"  
>"Look it is a leopard!"exclaimed Jane.<br>"Do you know leopard hunt for gorillas?" said Kala. The leopard sat on sat on Kala's lap "Oh you are right! It is adorable!"  
>Turk and the others agreed,"It could be in our family!"<br>"Watch when Tarzan sees the leopard," said the elephant.  
>"Not his favorite!" continued Turk.<p>

**Later...**

After Tarzan returned from fighting an adult leopard the came home with scratches all over his body and blood dripping every movement he made.  
>"What happened?" asked Jane.<br>"Leopard" replied Tarzan.  
>"Let me help you" offered Jane. Jane took Tarzan in to the tree house and treated his wounds. Soon Jane realized Turk was near the window with the leopard cub in his arms. Jane said "In the jungle we have so many friends! I think we can have a leopard as a friend?"she half asked.<br>"A leopard as a friend?! Ha! Ha! Ha! How about a lions?" said Tarzan.  
>"Yes lions" said Jane.<br>"Jane leopard eat us," explained Tarzan. Jane took Tarzan to Professor and he explained all about the leopard "The leopard is a dangerous it can't find its nature and it can't change it spot" said professor.  
>"Who said they could?" asked Tarzan.<br>"I mean that the leopard can't change it's nature."said Jane's dad. The leopard cub was playing with professor laces. "Shoo! Shoo! Ha! Ha! It's cute! We must keep it!" said professor "but it can't help us" said Tarzan."Tarzan" said Jane " okay" said Tarzan. The next day Kala and Jane took the leopard to its place. Then they heard a sound "ROAR"! said the big snow leopard. "Kala I think we found them" said Jane " No they found us" said Kala. Jane pick the little leopard up and said "we bring this leopard to you we should get going." " ROAR " said the big leopard scratch Jane cloth. The little leopard climb and saw it father mew the father leopard woke up. Then the father leopard roared so loud. Suddenly he jump down and fight the black leopard and the leopard and the snow leopard. Kala said " it is helping us". The next day the black leopard found a big lion hunting for the leopard " ROAR Tarzan heard the roar and he run like a gorilla and save the leopard. The black leopard licked Tarzan. The next day Jane and Tarzan and Turk went to look for and Tantor was looking for a job Tarzan got a saving job Jane got a cleaning job Turk got taking banana job. Tantor got painting job. Jane told Tarzan to wear a red shirt and a black. Jane said she is going to wear a red dress. The next day Tantor was filling the water with its nose he was washing Jane and Tarzan and Turk and Jane dad and the leopard and the big leopard for the new house. The big leopard went to it home and called all the leopard that they are going to move homes all the leopard was excited so they run so fast when they reach their new home. Tarzan nearly gong to fight them the little leopard dad said they are my uncle the uncles licked Tarzan and Jane. one day the leopard were hunting for a zebra Tarzan and Jane were looking for the leopard. the little leopard dad told them that they were hunting for an animal Tarzan got cross he said "Can you call your uncles?"Suddenly the leopard gone mad because of a red flower the hall animal was mad Jane and Tarzan thought that something has gone wrong. All the animal said stop the ring roared even Jane dad has gone he left a note it says help the animals have gone mad i think is because of the flower go to the tree house and the is a stuff and i hid it something that start with p. Tarzan and Jane and the little leopard went to the tree house they saw everything that start with p Tarzan saw the pot it was in the pot Tarzan spray but it did not work so they run and saw a cave inside the cave Jane dad was inside Tarzan said " Jane's dad" said Jane. Tantor were hitting the cave with its head Tarzan thought he said " The tower Tarzan jump to side to side then he found the tower he got a rope he tied it together the tower fell down the animal was not mad any more. Tantor were hitting the cave so his madness will go and the rock fell down. Tantor said confused," Jane and professor?"

"Tantor! Don't kill us!"screamed Jane.  
>"Did I try to kill you?" asked Tantor, sadly.<br>"I had a strange dream about me and all the animals were shouting,'STOP THE RINGING!'"


End file.
